Los Slytherin también
by Sly Machin
Summary: Prejuicios. Era lo único que rodeaba a los slytherins. Sus vidas eran parte de un plan y a la vez cada una de ellas era uno por sí mismo. Y cuando decidieran integrarlos, bom. Sus vidas dependerían de un solo movimiento. Pero ellos también eran como los otros. El problema era que los magos y brujas solían meter a todos en el mismo saco. Que manera más asquerosa y odiosa de pensar.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece**

**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**Los slytherin también...**

* * *

**~Prefacio~**

**.**

Habían sido criados a la severa manera de sus padres. Quienes habían inculcado que eran superiores a los demás.

Obligados a ser como eran en el presente, solo adolescentes que a pesar de ello y de tener todo aquello que sus padres le decían en mente, pero aún con eso, seguían siendo chicos que querían divertirse.

Todos han pasado por esa etapa, en la que diversión es lo único que les inunda la mente. Y ellos no son la excepción.

_\- ¿Fiesta esta noche? - sonrió Pansy._

_Draco asintió igual de sonriente, con la sonrisa de lado que le caracterizaba._

Eran magos a los que le habían dado un destino siquiera antes de nacer.

Ser participes de los mortífagos y Voldemort, como uno de ellos.

Que su vida, cuando el Lord decidiera integrarlos, dependiera de un movimiento de varita y que el dolor transmitido por un crucio sobrepasara todo lo que rondaba en sus mentes.

Convirtiéndolo todo en sufrimiento, dolor y esta se llenara de ganas de que todo terminara.

Sus vidas habían sido parte de un plan. Y el plan iba perfectamente a través de los años, controlando sus vidas de alguna u otra manera.

_\- Dime que estás de coña - musitó Blaise con sorpresa._

_\- No lo estoy. Es en serio, me han tatuado la marca, Blaise - contestó el castaño, con la mirada fija en su ante brazo que era cubierto por el chaleco negro._

_\- Jodida mierda - masculló Zabini, cayendo rendido y preocupado en el sillón._

_Las llamas de la chimenea les hacía sentir que toda la sala común estaba más tétrica que de costumbre. Y Blaise se preguntó con frustración, ¿quién sería el otro del ganado en ser marcado?_

Humanos.

Eso es lo que eran.

Seres humanos que como una persona sin magia, sentían todo y merecían oportunidades.

Pero el mundo mágico no permitía errores por parte de ellos, pues los prejuicios permanecían en el aire y crecían cada día más en los magos y brujas.

Todos en el mundo de la magia creían que las serpientes eran las peores personas que podían existir. Slytherin era la casa de la que salían todas las "malas hierbas", si hasta la misma Minerva McGonagall creía aquello.

Pero que equivocados estaban.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, estaban agregando a todos al mismo saco.

Que manera más odiosa de pensar.


	2. Sienten

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

* * *

**Los Slytherin también**

* * *

_Los Slytherin también..._

**~Sienten~**

**.**

Una voz gruesa se escuchó por toda la sala. Podría decir con certeza que hasta lo miraba por simple obligación, porque así, luego, sin culpas, podría decirle con una mezcla de socarronería y fastidio, que la había jodido. Seguido del _como siempre..._

Se vio terriblemente tentado a hacer algo para descargar su tensión, poner las manos en puño, por ejemplo. Pero si lo hacía, su cuerpo de seguro no aguantaría demasiado el castigo que su padre le daría si lo notaba. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente débil y deseaba llegar ya al Expreso Hogwarts. Ahí, sabía que se sentiría seguro y podría relajarse, sin tener que preocuparse porque le llegara un maleficio.

Solo tenía que quedar en Slytherin y lograría un poco de paz entre él y su padre. Lo bueno de la escuela, era que lo mantendría alejado por bastante tiempo de casa.

Tan sumido estaba en su mente al parecer, que sin darse cuenta, su padre lo había tomado del brazo para ponerlo de pie. Los dedos de su mano se incrustaban cruelmente en su piel, haciéndole llegar su amenaza silenciosa. Su padre lo taladró con sus ojos oscuros, sacando, una vez más, el recelo que tenía para con su persona.

—Recuerda todo lo que te dije, Theodore— siseó —. Y más te vale no fastidiarme, a mi, y a los planes— ya no recordaba cuantas veces había escuchado salir esa última frase de su boca.

Theo, una vez más, se dio cuenta de que su padre realmente pensaba que era un idiota. Que lo fastidiaba todo y quién sabe que cosa más.

Desde el incidente con su madre, él había sacado a relucir aún más su parte severa, aunque había agregado el obtenido desprecio hacia él. Pero Theodore, aún desconocía a que venía ese sentimiento en su padre.

Él siempre había sido muy comprensivo, y estaba seguro de que a su padre, razones, no le faltaban.

Al momento, una sensación horrible inundó todo su cuerpo. Se habían aparecido, descubrió el pequeño Theo. Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente al ver que no faltaba demasiado para alejarse de su padre, pero logró camuflar eso a tiempo, consiente de que si su padre veía su expresión de alivio, lo que menos haría sería quedar feliz.

Deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí para poder despedirlo. Ella, le daría un beso en la mejilla y le susurraría con voz dulce al oído.

_Suerte, cariño. No olvides ser siempre tu mismo._

Muchas veces se había preguntado, como es que su madre, una mujer tan dulce y cariñosa, había terminado con su padre.

Ah, pero siempre lo recordaba.

_Matrimonio arreglado._

* * *

Alucinante.

Así era el Expreso Hogwarts, pensaba Draco.

Era lo más fabuloso que había visto hasta ahora con sus propios ojos y le hacía feliz el hecho de que viajaría en el.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño rubio de diez años. Ansioso de poder entrar.

—Draco— le habló la imponente voz de su padre, quien se encontraba atrás de él.

Draco, escuchando la orden invisible en su voz, se giró para ver el afilado rostro de su padre. Lucius Malfoy, lo miraba con algo parecido a fe, solo que un Malfoy no sentía algo tan inútil como eso, por lo que no era fe precisamente.

Su padre decía que sentir todo eso que sentían los idiotas inferiores a ellos, no lo convertía en un verdadero hombre. Si no, que lo hacía más débil.

Claro que Draco no era muy apegado a lo que decía su padre, pero tenía que obedecer.

Pues no podía desobedecer lo que su progenitor decía.

—Padre— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Recuerda Draco— soltó con voz dura —, los inferiores a nosotros no valen la pena. Aunque de vez en cuando es saludable hacer que recuerden su lugar— sonrió, como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Draco solo asintió a lo que decía su padre.

A él le eran muy indiferentes esas personas "inferiores a ellos". Su padre hace un tiempo, le había explicado quienes eran esos.

Traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias.

Su padre se despidió de él y se dispuso a entrar en el Expreso.

Buscaba algún compartimento de manera distraída, una manera poco usual, muy diferente a la forma en la que su padre le decía debía caminar un Malfoy.

Personalmente a él no le gustaba demasiado obedecer a lo que decía su padre, pues muchas veces el se había sentido como originalmente "lo haría un inferior". Aunque con el paso del tiempo, al final había podido lograr la máscara de la que su padre le hablaba, aunque claro, que no la llamaba así.

Soltó un imperceptible suspiro, y estando a punto de abrir la puerta de otro compartimento, algo se chocó con él.

Claro, si él estaba detenido, no podía haber sido él el que chocara.

—Auch— se quejó el hijo único de los Malfoy.

—¿Draco?— _esa voz..._, pensó.

—Zabini— murmuró cuando lo vio.

—Eh, vamos ¿desde cuándo usas ese tono fastidiado?— sonrió.

Draco rodó los ojos y masculló: —Desde que te conocí.

—Que malo— Zabini frunció el ceño.

Abrió la puerta de una vez, y se encontró con alguien, que bien, podía ser mucho peor que Zabini.

Pansy Parkinson.

—¡Draco!... Blaise— saludó feliz al primero, abrazándolo efusivamente.

_Pareces feliz de verme_, murmuró el moreno desde atrás.

—Pansy, te agradecería si me soltaras, si alguien pasa nos verá— jadeó, tomando los brazos de la chica, pero tenía fuerza.

—Parkinson, Draco tiene razón, no pareces una Slytherin— apoyó.

—Cierra la boca, Zabini— de alguna u otra manera, Pansy se soltó por voluntad propia.

Y Draco, rendido, los incitó a que se sentaran.

Luego de unos minutos, Blaise y Pansy no paraban de hablar. Discutían y comentarios sarcásticos iban y venían.

—¿Quieren callarse ya? Si me da dolor de cabeza, os culparé a ustedes— siseó.

—Te pareces a tu padre cuando haces eso— rió Blaise.

Draco miró al chico de manera amenazante.

¿Cómo había acabado con ese par de locos ahí? Simple, sus padres se habían empeñado en que fueran amigos. El gran problema, había sido que esos dos chicos estaban locos. No serían demasiado diferentes de un loro, si hacían una competencia de quien hablaba más.

En fin, ideas idiotas de los padres, intentando a toda costa que se llevaran bien. O por lo menos, medianamente.

Al final, entre ellos tres, habían decidido hacer como que se llevaban bien, aunque para Blaise y Pansy había sido, notablemente, más difícil de actuar.

El sonido llegando de la puerta, los invitó a que observaran hacia esa dirección.

En ella, se encontraba un muchacho de la misma estatura que Draco, por lo tanto, más bajo que Blaise. Cabello castaño y ojos de un brillante azul. Su expresión era de completa tranquilidad, aunque la mayoría la hubiera calificado de seriedad.

—Theodore— sonrió Pansy, haciendo que los dos chicos se preguntaran aún más, quién era ese chico.


End file.
